


Not Today

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, carrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: How things should have happened on December 27, 2016.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> TW: hospitals

“Carrie.” Her eyes fluttered open; she couldn’t see clearly, but she recognized Harrison’s voice. She felt a hand squeeze hers; she felt someone stroking her hair. “Look at me, beautiful. Lemme see those big brown eyes.” She blinked as her eyes adjusted and Harrison’s face came into focus. He wore the biggest smile she’d ever seen. “There you are.”

“Here I am,” she said; her voice was low and her mouth almost completely dry. She wasn’t sure where she was; she felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest, and a breathing mask muffled her words. “Where is here?”

“Ms. Fisher, you’re at the UCLA Medical Center. You had a heart attack,” a man in scrubs said to her.

Harrison smiled again, tears pooling in his eyes. “You’re ok, sweetheart. You’re ok.”

Carrie pulled the mask off her face. “I feel like shit.”

Harrison laughed and cradled her face with his hand. “You’ve been asleep for four days,” he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Fuck.” She took a breath and reached for Harrison’s hand; her whole arm shook.

Harrison grabbed her fingers and squeezed them tightly. “I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of her wrist.

“I love you,” she replied with a weak smile. “Are the kids here?”

“They’re outside,” he said as smoothed her hair back from her forehead. “They’ll come in later when you’re a little stronger. Right now we’ve gotta make sure you’re breathing ok, make sure your heartbeat’s nice and steady, get your body temperature up.” He rubbed her thigh gently, still grinning. “Your mom and Todd are with them, so is Mark. But you’re stuck with just me for now.”

She beamed up at him and wrapped both her arms around his; her grip was already tighter. “Good,” she mumbled, snuggling into his arm.

He blinked back a tear and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Relax, little fighter. I’m right here.”

“You’re here and I’m ok,” she muttered into his forearm, pulling it down so he could sit on her bed.

“Come here, beautiful,” he cooed, lifting her gently so she was snuggled in his lap. They sat there in silence, Carrie breathing and Harrison just looking at her, silently thanking God.

“Fuck Donald Trump, fuck Fidel Castro, fuck this year - not today,” she said, breaking the silence. “You’re not getting me, you tire fire of a year.”

“Damn right,” Harrison replied with a kiss to her temple. They fell silent again and he watched as her eyelids grew heavy. At first his heart jumped, but her vitals remained steady. She wasn’t crashing, he realized. She was exhausted.

“Is it weird that I’ve been asleep for half a week but I’m tired?” she asked him with a yawn, nuzzling into the pillow.

“No, sweetheart. You’ve been busy kicking this year’s ass.” She giggled and closed her eyes.

Harrison smiled down at the girl in his lap, tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and whispered, “I love you”. 


End file.
